Sweet sacrifice
by Cris Granger
Summary: Un final de la saga que nuca ocurrirá, por eso lo escribo. Es el último momento y ambos se dan cuenta de cuántas cosas no se han dicho. One shoot. [HHr]


_Soy consciente de que lo más probable es que Herminone termine con Ron, pero a mi me gusta más la pareja que hace con Harry . Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y en un momento de inspiración escribí este fic para entretenerme. Sólo espero que los shippers de HHr lo disfruten y me dejen reviews._

* * *

Sus cabellos estaban más alborotados que nunca. La lucha había sido dura y necesitó todas sus fuerzas.

Aquella era la batalla final para la que llevaba preparándose tanto tiempo. Su rostros estaba sucio, lleno de heridas y golpeas, pero conservar la vida era la mayor recompensa que podía obtener.

Lord Voldemort jugaba con ventaja. Tenía el Arma. Una especie de portal entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos a través del que podía invocar a cualquier fallecido para que colaborase en su causa. No importaba a cuántos de sus aliados matasen porque volvían a la lucha en forma de espíritus.

El centro de todo aquello eran Harry y Voldemort, que se encontraban a algunos metros del resto y parecían bailar una extraña danza. Agitaban sus varitas y, ocasionalmente, murmuraban un hechizo al tiempo que esquivaban los de su rival

El chico tenía el cuerpo magullado y presentaba varios cortes que parecían profundos. Sin embargo, sus ojos verdes estaban centrados en su rival y su rostro denotaba un profundo estado de concentración.

Cuando Hermione avanzó hacia ellos él desvió la mirada durante unos breves instantes y apenas vio el hechizo que le dio de lleno en el pecho.

El moreno cayó al suelo mientras Voldemort emitía una carcajada cruel. Hermione corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

Su amigo respiraba aún, pero resultaba evidente que apenas le quedaban unos minutos de vida.

-Harry-sollozó ella meciéndole suavemente entre sus brazos.

-Herms...-tenía serias dificultades para respirar.-Vete. Sálvate.

Ella negó con la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces tratando, inútilmente, de retener las lágrimas.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí-murmuró con desesperación buscando a su alrededor un objeto con el que fabricar un traslador-Nos salvaremos los dos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir las yemas de los dedos del chico acariciando su mejilla con suavidad. Trataba de limpiarle las lágrimas.

-Deja que me marche. Ya no hay esperanza para mí.

La chica clavó en él sus ojos castaños, abriéndolos al máximo con expresión demente.

-Siempre hay esperanza-su voz sonaba desesperada, como si tratara de convencerse a sí misma-No puedes morirte.

Él sonrió con dulzura.

-Volveré con Sirius. Podré ver a mi madre y a mi padre...-su voz sonaba débil, pero se podía apreciar que, en el fondo, anhelaba ese reencuentro.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que había perdido. Todos los sueños y las esperanzas que tenía para después de la guerra se esfumaron de golpe.

-Harry yo...-dijo insegura.-Siempre...

El chico le tomó una mano y la llevó a sus labios para besarla con ternura.

-Lo sé. Yo también...-su rostro se contrajo durante unos segundos en una mueca de dolor.-Falta poco-añadió con un hilo de voz.

Ella se acercó, cerró los ojos y le besó como nunca había besado a nadie, entregándose a fondo, porque no le quedaba nada más.

Al abrirlos pudo ver como la chispa de vida abandonaba los ojos de Harry y, tras unos segundos, fue capaz de reaccionar.

La lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas dejando surcos entre la suciedad de su piel. Apretó sus finos labios para evita que le temblaran.

Utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para levantarse y, tras dirigirle una mirada rápida al cuerpo de su amigo, respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar con un paso lento y regular. Tenía miedo, pero este sentimiento se veía eclipsado por el dolor de la pérdida reciente.

Sus ojos castaños brillaban con decisión. Todo acabaría. Los demás tendrían una oportunidad, serían libres.

Se detuvo frente a Voldemort y le miró con le rostro contraído en una mueca de odio intenso. Su enemigo le mostró una sonrisa retorcida mientras clavaba en ella sus ojos rojos.

-Mátame si puedes-susurró con voz fría esperando a que la castaña se dejase llevar por la ira y se abalanzara furiosamente sobre él.

Sin embargo, esto no sucedió. Ante la mirada confusa de Voldemort la chica reanudó su caminar y pasó junto a él sin apenas mirarlo.

Cuando consiguió adivinar sus intenciones fue demasiado tarde. Ella corría hacia el portal. Era la única forma de que alguien pudiera vencerlo. Debía romper la conexión atravesándola a la inversa, del mundo de los vivos al de los muertos, y era plenamente consciente de que para eso debía morir, pero no le importaba. Todo lo que podía pensar era que volvería a ver a Harry y que tendrían toda una eternidad para decirse lo que nuca habían sido capaces.


End file.
